Thus far, as a technology for, when performing an operation of a minute part of the brain, the heart, etc. of a patient that is an object to be observed, observing the minute part, a technology that images the minute part and displays the captured image on a monitor has been known (e.g. see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
For example, in Patent Literature 1, an observation system including an endoscope that is inserted into the surgical site of the patient and a movement mechanism that includes a plurality of arms and a plurality of electromagnetic brakes or the like that regulate the rotational movements of the arms and moves the endoscope is disclosed. In this technology, two switches that release part of the plurality of electromagnetic brakes to set the endoscope to a movable state are provided. The user (operator) manipulates the two switches as appropriate to move the endoscope to a desired position.
In Patent Literature 2, a medical observation apparatus including a lens unit including an imaging unit and a support means that includes, like in the movement mechanism mentioned above, a plurality of arms and a plurality of electromagnetic brakes or the like and supports the lens unit is disclosed. In this technology, the user manipulates a switch for releasing the electromagnetic brakes provided on the upper surface of the lens unit, and thereby moves the lens unit to a desired position.